Grand Elder
The Grand Elder is the eldest Namekian, and their equivalent of a Guardian. His age may make him seem feeble, but his presence on the field itself improves his allies ability to fight. Only Namekians may choose this destiny Destiny Features: The eldest namek (Level 31): The grand elder is the oldest of all namekians. Increase your spirit by 4, and increase your ki damage dice by 1. This effect can break the stat and damage dice caps. Father of a generation (level 35): All allies on the field gain fast healing 2. Namekian allies also gain a +2 morale bonus to their defenses in addition to the healing. Master of Porunga (level 39): Once per in game namekian year, you may summon the namekian dragonballs from any location and have Porunga grant one wish. Grand Elder powers Level 31 at-will powers: Elder's elbow At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. One ally you can see gains either a +2 bonus to saving throws until the end of your next turn, or regains 1d4 hit points. Elders shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: instinct vs reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. One ally you can see gains either a +2 bonus to saving throws until the end of your next turn, or regains Tier d6 hit points. Level 31 Encounter powers: Energy Bind Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 18 Target: Two creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Reflex Hit: The enemies become restrained. An ally you can see in range gains an additional save against an effect that a save can end, or recovers discipline healing surges, two of which they may spend now. Miss: An ally may still gain an effect. Empower Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Healing, Reliable Standard Action Ranged 20 Target: An ally in range Effect: An ally in range may end a condition that a save can end, spend a healing surge, and may activate his PUB as a reaction to this. Level 34 Utility powers: Release potential Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: An ally in range Effect: You increase an allies PUB by 3, and they may activate their PUB as a reaction to this. This ability consumes two of your power surges. The allies abilities return to normal at the end of encounter. Amplify power Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Reaction Ranged sight Trigger: an ally in range damages an opponent with an attack Effect: Roll a ranged attack against the struck enemy, if you hit, the triggering allies power does an additional amount of damage equal to your spirit. “HELP IS ON THE WAY!” Daily ✦ Martial, Shout, healing Immediate Reaction Ranged sight Trigger: an ally in range goes bloody, or begins dying, Effect: Immediately shift your speed + tenacity squares towards the triggering ally. If this movement ends adjacent to them, you immediately restore 4 of their healing surges, three of which they may spend now. This ability does not function on dead allies. Special: This ability may trigger once per day for each trigger. Restoration Daily ✦ Martial, Standard Action Melee Effect: You end all conditions an ally is suffering that a save can end, and grant them a +4 power bonus to all defenses for discipline rounds. Level 36 Daily powers: Imprison Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area burst 4 Target: One square within 15, burst centers on it. Attack: Discipline vs Resolve Hit: All struck enemies are immobilized. While immobilized they lose DR from armor and have vulnerability 5 against the attacks of allies. This lasts for tier rounds. Miss: A missed enemy is slowed for 3 rounds. Extol Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Ranged 18 Target: One ally in range Effect: You sing the praises of the ally in question. They gain temporary hit points equal to half your level, ignore an amount of DR from armor equal to your instinct, gain a +3 power bonuse to all defenses, and gain a +5 power bonus on saving throws. This lasts discipline rounds. Level 40 Ultimate power Elder's Spirit Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Fullround Action Ultimate burst 6. Target: all allies in range Effect: All allies affected gain the effects of Extol, in addition to regaining 4 healing surges, all of which they may spend now. For each ally affected that was bloodied or worse, you may spend a healing surge and gain a +1 to attack rolls for Discipline rounds. Category:Canon Category:Destinies Category:Namekians